The Wedding Planner
by PennyLane900
Summary: Bella Swan is an aspiring romantic at heart. After agreeing to plan the wedding of Alice Cullen, Bella will come to find what she has been missing all along in Alice's rich, charming brother, Edward Cullen. Will Edward leave his wrong ways and give in?


**Sorry in advance cause I don't have a beta yet, and I'm not the best speller out there so..yeah. **

**Please give it a chance. :)**

**I got the idea from several chick flicks, so if you recognize anything, I don't own them.**

**And in case you were wondering, I don't own Twilight, I just like messing around with Meyer's characters.**

**ENJOY! **

**XxX**

BPOV

_I love my job._

No, really I do. What's better than helping people on the most important day of their lives? Weddings, the merriment of it all, was like a drug to me. Fuck, I need to stop watching those vampire love movies.

"Earth to Bella!" Angela's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I replied stupidly. I looked over to Angela sitting across from me holding up a rose and a sunflower. Her wedding was in one month, and as the maid of honor I had to go with her to the bakery, flower shop, her dress fittings, and plan her rehearsal dinner and bachlorette party. It was my forte.

"Which one do you think describes me better?" She said eyeing them both. Mmm, that was a really hard question considering she was passionate and innocent at the same time.

"How about you get the white roses? You said that color schemes annoyed the shit out of you so, why not go with white?" I replied hopefully. This was my first time being maid of honor, to other people I was just a wedding planner, but to Angela, I was her best friend. I had to make it the best wedding ever. Not only because she was my best friend, but also because she deserved to have a beautiful wedding and marrying her high school sweetheart, Ben Cheney.

"Yeah! You are so smart Bella, I don't know what I would do without you!" She squealed, running over to me and giving me the biggest hug, cutting off my circulation.

"Unf. No problem!" I hugged her back and waited for her to slow down. She finally let go with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Okay let me go tell Marcelo my decision!" She yelled while running back toward the cash register.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy.._

I dug through my purse to look for my blackberry. Already knowing who it was I answered quickly.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Rosalie Hale and I worked together at Maxim magazine. Myself being the senior editor and Rosalie being my assistant, we both fell into a deep comfortable friendship. When I first met her, I thought she was a total bitch. Maybe it was my self-esteem thinking that because it was a pile of shit next to her, but later on that day I found myself laughing along at her crude jokes. That was one year ago, and now she was like my sister. She was tall, blonde, and had a perfect rack. She was the real thing.

"Oh, nothing really. Other than the fact that you totally forgot today was the 1st of the month and you have a presentation to give in less than half an hour!" She screamed at me.

_OH OH. _

"Oh crap! I'll be there in 15!" I quickly hung up and looked at the time. It read 12:30, and I was at the other side of beautiful NYC. Perfect.

"Hey Ange! I need to get going, but I'll meet you tomorrow at your house, alright?" I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I gave her one last wave before I ran out of the store and towards my Corvette.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I sat down and sped off towards 5th Ave.

My boss was definitely going to have my ass today. This wasn't the first time that I forgot my functions at work. It was just hard having two jobs that I absolutely loved and I was distracted.

The traffic seemed to go slower and I couldn't have this shit today. Just as things couldn't get better, some stupid Lamborghini cut in front of me while I was trying to make a turn.

_Fuck no._

I rolled down my window and yelled, "Hey there asshole! Can't you see I was trying to make a turn?" I was pissed the hell off and to my astonishment, the asshole walked out of his car and sauntered over to my car. I stepped out also, to give him a piece of my mind.

"Excuse me, miss?" I looked straight at him and I wish I hadn't. He was wearing a dark gray suit, his thighs looking edible, his biceps flexing as he put a hand through his bronze thick locks. Sex hair. I finally met his eyes that were traveling up my body and they were the greenest eyes I had ever seen in my life. I felt a wave of pleasure pooling through my panties and it took all my will to not squirm in front of him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said cocking an eyebrow at me with a smirk on his face.

"What you have here,_ jackass, _is a very pissed off woman who has to be back at work in less than 20 minutes, and if she doesn't get there, there is going to be a bomb going off back at her office!" I screeched, somehow ending up pointing my finger to his chest.

_Which was rock hard by the way. Hmm, I wonder what other places might be hard?_

_Focus Bella!_

_Right!_

"Whoa, calm down there lady. Look.." He grabbed my wrist and it was impossible not to feel the electricity radiating off his hand. He snapped his eyes back to mine and we stood there staring at each other, which seemed like forever. How in the hell could I feel like this when I could be losing my job in the next hour? His eyes were scorching and seemed different from his cocky demeanor at first. My lady parts were tingling and I bit my lip, trying to stifle the moan that was about to erupt any second now. His eyes shifted from my eyes to my lip and I thought I heard him groan. He quickly snapped his hand back and pulled at his hair.

_Daaaamn, he's sexy._

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did, but umm I really have to go." He looked in to my eyes once more, and almost ran back to his car and sped off.

What. The. Fuck?

I was left speechless standing in the middle of the street. I looked around and noticed the traffic and noises around that I didn't hear a minute ago. Confused, I shut my eyes and calmed my breathing. When I reopened them, I noticed a piece of white paper on the floor. A business card.

**Nike Inc.**

_Edward Cullen, CEO_

_212-555-0939_

I picked it up off the floor and walked back to the car.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy.._

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Bella, are you here yet? Aro is asking me all these questions and he looks super pissed. If you don't get here in like 5 minutes, he's going to bust your balls!"

"Jesus, calm down I'll be there in 5." I said as I sped off toward the office.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You sound like you've just seen a ghost." I rolled my eyes as if she could see me.

"Nothing is wrong, I'll tell you about it later okay?" I hung up the phone.

**XxX**

"What do you mean? Who the fuck is Edward Cullen?" Rosalie took another shot of whatever she was drinking as we sat in the bar waiting for one of her friends to show up. Apparently this girl wanted the biggest wedding of the fucking year and Rosalie told her about me. So here I was sitting in a bar on a Friday night, retelling my weird experience to Rosalie.

"I don't know who the fuck he is! He's like super hot though, even hotter than Mike." I told her

"Mike? That douche you went out with like 6 months ago? Please, anyone is hotter than that fucker, you just needed to get laid that night. Which apparently you need to do tonight cause you're talking about someone you don't even know." I looked down at my drink and ran my finger across the rim collecting the perspiration there. I sighed and took another drink from the glass.

"I know I don't know him Rose, but never, in my 26 years, have I felt like that from a simple_ touch_. One touch and that shit made me all weak in the knees, and I was about to jump him like some whore, and you know I never do that." My voice cracked at the end. If I do recall correctly, I've actually _never_ felt like that.

"Aww sweetie, I do know. But this isn't some fairytale where he'll walk in through the door at any moment and confess his undenying love for you. You need to focus on what's reality. Don't wait for him to fucking come to you, you take the first step and call him to show him that you are strong woman okay?" I nodded and turned my head to give her a weak smile. I murmured a "Thanks" and she smiled back at me.

"Rosalie!" We both whipped our heads back to see a short girl with black spiky hair walking toward us.

"Hey Alice." Rosalie greeted her with a hug and turned to me to make an introduction.

"Alice, this is.."

"Bella Swan!" Alice cut Rose from introducing me. "I've seen your work, and let me tell you it is one word, _phenomenal._ You did my cousin Mary Randall's wedding, right? It was just so marvelous and the minute Rosalie told me about you I had to get you to plan my wedding! .."

She rambled on and on about what she liked about her cousins wedding. I turned to look at Rosalie and she gave me an apologetic smile. I took another drink because it seemed I was in for a hell of a night.

"Oh shit! Where are my manners? I'm Alice Cullen, and I'm getting married to Jasper Whitlock.."

I choked on my drink. "Cullen? Your last name is Cullen?" I asked with wide eyes. I felt my blush creep into my cheeks and neck.

"Umm, yeah? Did I say something wrong?" I finally looked at her face, and noticed those big emerald green eyes.

_Fuuuuck. It couldn't be._

"No, no. By any chance do you have any siblings?" I nearly choked out. Rosalie was staring at me but I couldn't force my eyes to look anywhere but Alice.

"Yeah, I have two brothers. Emmett and Edward Cullen. Why do you know them or something?" She asked. I didn't hear anything but the name "Edward" and I felt I was about to pass out.

_Oh shit._

**XxX**

"So what you're saying is you like my brother?" Alice looked at me with hopeful eyes.

After my epic pass out, Rosalie opened her big mouth and told Alice about my "little" infatuation with Edward. I was confused though, I barely even met the guy, right? Did I like him? No. Did I think he was hot? Fuck yes. Besides, I didn't know anything about him. Other than he worked at Nike Inc. as CEO, he was sexy as hell, had a car that rivaled his sexiness, he was sexy as hell, his sister is Alice, and did I mention he's sexy as fucking hell?

"I don't think you can call it like. It's more of a Edward-makes-my-panties-wet kind of thing." I replied. Rose snickered before I chanced to cock my eyebrow at her. There was nothing funny about this situation. Never in my life had I let a man get to me, and sure as hell not from one look at him.

"I think that's the understatement of the fucking year, Bella. You would give your right tit to catch a glimpse at Edward's peen." Alice squealed a loud laugh before furrowing her eyebrows and muttering the word 'gross' under her breath.

"Okay, enough of this talk at my expense. Let's talk about you Alice, you said your fiancée's name is Jasper, right?" I said, trying to steer the conversation to a lighter topic.

We sat down at one of the round tables and ordered a couple of more shots before Alice dived in to a talking frenzy.

"Yeah! Jasper Whitlock. We met in high school, we were both in our Junior year. He was kind of weird guy and lonely most of the days that I saw him. We ran in different circles at that time. Edward, Emmett, and I were the popular kids in school." She rolled her eyes at the word popular. "Edward played baseball, Emmett played football, and I was the head cheerleader. So one day after practice, I was walking towards my car and right next to my car, there were a bunch of guys beating the shit out of Jasper. It was a bunch of guys that bullied other people around school.

"It was my first time witnessing it though, so I panicked and screamed. Like, really freaking loud. All the guys stopped what they were doing, looked up at me, and ran off. I was left with Jasper all fucked up and what was I supposed to do? So I took him to my house since my dad is a doctor. He gave him pain meds and stitched him up. When he walked back to the living room, his hair was pulled back and his eyes met mine for the first time. It was love at first sight. I know, I know, high school girl right? But after that, we were inseparable and he became best friends with my brothers, and now here I am ready to get married with my other half." She finished her speech with a look of love that almost broke my heart. I wanted to feel that.

"Wow, Alice that's a great story! I didn't know that's how you met Jasper." Rose's voice broke me out of my trance and I snapped back.

"Yeah, that was wow, I'm very sure that you're wedding will be talked about for a long time." I encouraged.

"So does that mean that you'll be my wedding planner?" Alice looked like she was about to explode any second off of her chair. She looked hilarious as hell, I almost wanted to say no to her just to mess around, but I feared she might have a heart attack. So I went with the safe answer.

"Yes, of course I will." It was like a bomb ticked off, and she literally jumped to give me a hug. What was with today and hugs? I figured, what the hell? I hugged her back, grinning.

She pulled back with a face of determination. "Okay, but you have to be a bridesmaid too. We're going to be best friends in no time, trust me." I hesitated. One of the first things I learned during my first couple of jobs was to not get attached to the customer. They used you. I chanced a look at Rosalie and she was smirking.

"Never bet against Alice." Was all Rose said. If Alice was my Rose's close friend then why not? Besides, I really liked Alice and her energy, I was starting to be grumpy all the time now.

"Sure, I'll be your bridesmaid, Alice." I replied. She clapped her hands and grinned.

"Great! On Sunday I'm having a meeting with all the people involved in my wedding you know bridesmaids, groomsmen, my parents, and the in-laws. It will start at 1:00p.m, so don't forget." She glanced down at her phone and groaned, "I'm sorry I have to get going, Jasper just got out of work and I have to meet with him." She explained regretfully. "Rose has my number, just call me tomorrow and well get this thing going, yeah?" Alice picked

up her bag and got up on her feet.

"Sure thing, Alice. It was really great meeting you, and I can't wait to plan your wedding." Rose and I stood up to give her a hug goodbye.

Just as she leaned in to my embrace she whispered, "Don't worry about Edward, he'll be way in to you and you'll rid our family of the beast." She giggled at my confused expression as she stepped back and made her way over to Rose.

"I'll see you girls later!" She yelled as she walked out the door.

_Who the fuck was the beast? _

"Sooo, Alice's wedding huh?" Rosalie asked just as I sighed and sat back down. I nodded in her direction before taking my last shot of the night.

**XxX**

Opening the door to my apartment, I was welcomed with the scent of home. Today had been a rough day, and clearly I was one of the luckiest bitches in the world when I arrived late to work. It was like Jesus was watching over me because the minute I saw my boss, Aro, his wife walked in behind me and he seemed to forget the fact that I was late.

And then there was the whole Edward issue. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about the way his hair shined in the sunlight, the smoothness of his hand, and the hardness of his chest. Most importantly, I couldn't close my eyes without seeing those two green orbs stare right back at me.

Frustrated, I tossed my bag on the couch and decided the only thing that would make me feel relaxed was a shower, I walked up the stairs to my room, and stripped off all my clothes. Walking in to the bathroom, I turned the knob of the shower and stepped in until the water ran warm. The water seemed to untense all my muscles. As I started to wash my body, my hands seemed to have a mind of it's own as I tweaked my nipples and pictured Edward's hands instead of my own.

Moaning, I arched my back and imagined him in the shower with me. The way his body would look in all his naked glory. He leaned in and grasped my hips with his hands, leaning down, he ran his tongue over my right nipple while roughly massaging my left boob in his hand.

My hand traveled down my ribs, over my stomach, and finally finding my destination, I circled my index finger around my clit.

He looked in to my eyes and kissed me. Hard. He took my bottom lip in his and ran his tongue over it before plunging it in my mouth and exploring the confines of my mouth.

His fingers found their way to the promised land and pumped one finger inside me. I was moaning and grinding all over his hand before he slipped another finger inside, curling them around my g-spot. "Fuck Bella, cum for me baby." I heard him whisper in my ear before adding a third finger, which sent me to the most intense orgasm I'd ever had,

Breathing out heavily, I gripped the edge of the wall, trying to slow the rhythm of my heart.

_Fuuuck. That shit was amazing! _

_Imagine when he actually _does _do that to you? _

Finishing up my shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked in to my room. Pulling on boy short panties and my tank top, I plopped down on my bed and tried to get some sleep. The last thing I remembered was Edward's eyes.

**XxX**

Saturday passed uneventfully. Going with Angela in the morning to our dress fittings. That was fun. Talking to Alice over the phone about the schedule for all the wedding activities. That was fun. Thinking about Edward all day. Not fun.

Sunday morning arrived fast. Alice told me over the phone that her whole family was going to be there today for the meeting. Meaning, Edward would be there, and here I was looking through my humongous closet, throwing a shit fit about what to wear. It was mid June and today would be a really hot day out. I finally settled for a nice looking gold tank top, beige shorts, and red pumps.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy.._

Picking up my blackberry from my nightstand I answered.

"Hello?" I managed to put the phone between my ear and shoulder while trying to pull the shorts on.

"Hey baby girl, I was thinking maybe we could go eat some breakfast down at Denny's before we head off to Alice's?" Just as I was about to reply, my foot got stuck on one of the legs of the shorts and I fell right on my ass, effectively dropping the phone on the floor.

"Fuck!" I yelled, standing up and pulling my shorts up the right way.

"Bella? You okay?" I picked up the phone off the floor.

"Yeah, sorry Rose, I was trying to multi-task and that shit didn't work out. But yeah, I'll meet you there in 20 okay?" She replied a quick okay and I set the phone on my bed.

Pulling the tank over my head, I hurried over to the vanity mirror to do my make-up and put my hair up in to a messy ponytail.

Forty-five minutes later I was sitting in front of Rosalie eating some tasty eggs and talking about Edward. Again.

"I don't care what that fucker looks like Bella. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're like, sexy as fuck! If I played for the other team, I would totally want to fuck you. But seriously. He. Is. Not. Out. Of. Your. League. You're out of his league, and that's for damn sure!" I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration. I mean I knew I wasn't bad looking, but standing next to Edward Cullen? That shit was just embarrassing.

"Thanks, Rose. You always know what to say." I smiled a big smile at her. She winked at me. I looked down at my phone to check the time.

"You ready to go? We have half an hour to get there." I pulled out my money and payed for half of the bill.

"Yeah, let's go baby cheeks." We stood up and walked to our respective cars.

"Damn, Bella look at your legs! You look gorgeous in that outfit." She said while stepping inside her car. I blushed and giggled stepping inside my own. Following Rosalie down the road, I plugged my iPod to the system and listened to the song that instantly relaxed me.

_I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

My dad used to play this song for me every time I was nervous. You know, school plays, band competitions, and even prom. Charlie Swan was a man of few words, and through this song he showed me his feelings. After my mom died when I was 14, Charlie wasn't in great shape. I tried to lighten him up often and this song always made him smile. He was still living in the city where I grew up Forks, Washington, married to Sue Clearwater. I called him once a week to tell him how I was doing, and our bond grew stronger over the years. I loved my old man so much.

My thoughts drifted back to Edward. Would he speak to me? Would he even remember me?

_Relax, this is for Alice remember? _

Taking in a deep breath, I pulled in behind Rose in front of a huge house. Scratch that, freaking _mansion_. Walking out of the car, I stared at the house with my mouth wide open.

The middle section of the house was painted an off-white, and the right and left sections were painted a rusty red.

Alice came out from the front door, running toward us.

"You made it! Come on, everyone is in the back." She pulled my hand and led me through the living room, that looked like it was designed by some famous person because it was really nice. Everything seemed to have a theme. Everything was either rusty red, black, or white. I wanted to stay here and never leave. I didn't get to see much detail because Alice practically dragged me through the back door.

Everyone looked relaxed and they were all mingling with each other. My curiosity got the best of me and I looked around frantically for a messy bronzed hair man.

I felt a tug on my arm and Alice yanked me to where a hot blonde guy was standing.

"Jazz! This here is Bella Swan, the person that's going to help me plan our wedding." He looked away from Alice and looked at me. My first impression of him was that he had really pretty blue eyes. He was well muscled, but lean. He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He said with a Texas accent. I felt my cheeks turn bright red, and I smiled at him.

"Nice meeting you too, Jasper." I turned to look at Alice and mouthed 'nice' while wiggling my eyebrows. She giggled and mouthed 'I know, right?"

"Soo who do we have here?" A booming voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw a huge guy with black curly hair and those same intense green eyes. He must be the other brother, Emmett.

"Hey, Em. This is Bella, she's helping me plan the wedding." Alice replied with a hint of humor in her voice. Emmett guffawed, turned to me and said, "Good luck with that!" Alice walked over to him and smacked him on his chest.

"Damn Ali, I was just kidding. Anyway, I'm Emmett." He told me, wrapping my tiny body in his arms for a huge bear hug. It really hurt, and I tried to wrestle him off me, but he was too strong. So what was a girl supposed to do?

"Put me down, dammit! That hurts!" I yelled loudly so he could hear me. With a laugh he put me down, and I tried to fix my hair.

"I like her already." He turned to my right and saw Rose standing there. His eyes got all wide, and neither of them said anything.

"Hello." My body froze. It was the same velvet voice I had heard a couple of days ago. I wanted to pinch myself to check if I was dreaming. Not wanting to embarrass myself any further, I turned around and faced him.

My memories had not done him any justice. He was wearing a black tight v-neck t-shirt and jeans that hung low on his hips. I stared at him while his eyes raked over my body and he licked his lips. My knees would give out at any moment now. He met my eyes with such intensity, I almost passed out.

_Seriously you need to see a doctor for this, cause this shit is not normal. _

Just as I was about to respond, a blonde women that looked like she belonged in the cover of Playboy magazine, walked over to us. She snaked her arm around Edward's waist and all I could see was red.

_Mine! _

"Who's this, Eddie?" She looked at me with disgust. Who the fuck did she think she is?

"Hi I'm Tanya, Edward's girlfriend."

_I guess I knew who the beast was now. Bitch._

**The story of how Alice met Jasper was how my mom met my dad. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and tell me how bad I suck! ;)**


End file.
